


Avaline

by Astellehope



Series: Avaline universe [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astellehope/pseuds/Astellehope
Summary: 3 million years ago, twins had for mission to stop the war between autobots and decepticons.Couldn't find the autobots and the decepticons, they decided to abandon and travel the universe until the planet earth, starting an old tradition in the family.But who knew about the new danger who will come to earth ?
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out, Megatron (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Optimus Prime/Original Character(s)
Series: Avaline universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682890
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_In a forest, two shadows, running from something...or someone..._

_One in white, her_ blond _hair covered by a hood and her body with a long dress._

_Her beautiful blue eyes looking to the next escape._

_Behind her, her twin sister looking around with her red eye, ready to fight._

_She have the same clothe than her sister, but in black._

_"We will find them...and they will protect us..." Promise Ava._

**Present day.**

Running through the forest, a little girl, blond, her sweater blue sky, her short blue Jean, and her bandana blue electric really impossible to not notice.

Behind, a metallic giant in grey chase after her. And he his not happy.

The little girl made a mistake. She look behind her and felt down. She hasn't noticed the little rock on the floor.

She tried to get up. But it was too late. The giant was already there.

He's servos slowly approach her and...

"Tag. You're it." Says Megatron to Line.

"Not fair ! You are a giant !" She protested.

"You stumbled. You had to watch out and you didn't." The warlord replied. "If it was on the battlefield, you will be there, slowly dying."

"Yeah. But I'm not." She replied back.

"Lord Megatron ! Line ! Where are you ?!" Someone called away.

"Yeah...we're coming 'Screamer !!" Cried Line.

"It's commander Starscream for you, foolish human !!" The air commander scream.

Back on the ship, Line was alone. Again. This is not the first time it happen. Everyone is too busy to take care of her.

So, do not expect to have a quiet place...because...

She let traps everywhere...

And Megatron get a lot of calls from a lot of his soldiers...

"Kid...this is the third time this week..." Megatron look upset. He almost want to squeeze Line and let her in isolation.

"Nobody plays with me..." Started Line, looking sad.

"Geez...kid...I don't even know what to do with you...we just came to play tag and you still want to play ! Scrap it ! I am about to crack !!" Megatron screamed really loudly. He's patience can't stand anymore.

Then, a silence came in the room, both quiet.

"Sorry..." Apologies Line.

"Sorry will not be enough. I want you to be quiet. Why can't you stay in place ?" Megatron asked.

"I can't ! My energy can't stays in place. I MUST do something to calm down." The young child replied back.

"Honestly kid. You are the worse..." Sighed Megatron, maybe in distress.

Enraged, Line jump and punch Megatron in the faceplate.

He needed a little time before he realized what happened.

"Did you just punch me in the face ?" Megatron ask while his servos touch his faceplate.

"I need to fight. I can't hold it anymore." Line answered. Her eyes became blues, a sign she is charged, ready to fight.

Megatron get surprised. But finally smile with confidence.

"Come. I'm ready." He took the pose and wait the first attack.

**Autobots base...**

"I am bored !!" Screamed Miko through the base.

"Would you please shut up ?! I'm trying to calibrate something !" Ratchet screamed back to Miko.

"What are you calibrate, Ratchet ?" Raph ask.

"The detection capacity of a detector." Ratchet answered. "If a do, maybe we can detecte the Nemesis.

"I thought the decepticon's technology was to complicate for the autobots." Raph declared.

"Yes. But with Ava's help, maybe we can detect them..." Ratchet replied.

"Maybe we can have a chance to make peace...with Line, maybe it will be possible..." Optimus add to the conversation.

"Well, Optimus. Let's just hope that Megatron will be attach enough to Line to not ruin they're friendship...if they have one." Ratchet also add.

Sigh...but what will happen ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting worse...Megatron and Line fought. But something...happened...

"Honestly...lord Megatron...I knew you wanted some peace and quiet...but fight Line and find an excuse to hide in medbay..."

"Knockout..."

"Yes lord Megatron ?"

"Get out of here."

"Yes my lord."

Knockout run away of is own medbay and let Megatron and Line alone...

"Honestly...Megs..."

"Line...shut up, would you ?"

"Do you want another shock ?"

"No thank you..."

It didn't prohibit Line to give an electric shock to Megatron.

"Gah ! I've told you to stop that ! Do you want to fight again ?!" He screamed, maybe everyone heard him.

"I'm sorry. I was upset at you." She answered back.

"Urf...I should shup up before saying something stupid..."

They are in the medbay, both with bandage everywhere.

Through the Nemesis, soldiers are talking between them. But in he's quarters, Starscream is talking for himself.

"Stupid fleshling...why does lord Megatron is keeping her ? He don't even notice he pass nor time with her than his responsibilities as the leader of the decepticons !!"

He is upset. Maybe jealous...

Why ? Because she already win Megatron trust. Still, this child his something. And she just have 15 years old.

Back in the medbay, something...seems wrong...

A shadow slowly walking through the walls, until reach someone. But who ?

Well...the answer is in the medbay.

A weird sensation pass through Line, feeling the attraction between the energy and the metal.

"Someone...is approaching..."

"Is it Starscream ?"

"No...I dunno..." She answered.

When the unknown reach Megatron and Line, he looked like everything but not kind...

"Megs..." She called, slowly, afraid.

The mysterious bot looked at them and shoot in they're direction.

Fortunately, they both dodged and did not get touch.

Even if they dodged, black tentacles came from nowhere and trap Megatron and Line.

"Shadow...you know that I don't like when you're attacking without me and without a warning."

"I'm sorry my dear friend...but it's our mission...too bad I can't have fun with the little one..." The named Shadow says, licking his own lips.

Line his disgusted. This giant bot, taller than Megatron, and this ~~men~~ techno-organic afraid her.

"Megs...he his not human..." Line says.

"What do you mean ?" Megatron ask, still don't understand why he his not human.

"I can feel metal in his body ! Like my sister...or me."

"What ?!" He was shocked. And this time, not by Line charge. But by surprise.

"My family is descendant of techno-organic. Creature look like human, but the skeleton is in metal." She answered.

So this is why Line can walk on the Nemesis wall. But they have a bigger problem...

"Deathspare. You take care of Megatron ?"

"Yes. The kid should be tired. Take care of her. And please don't fuck her before we get out of there." Deathspare chuckles, sure about what he says.

"Too bad. I'd like to cum inside her. Admit it. You want to frag all the decepticon." He smirked, knowing it's true.

Ok...this. Is. Disgusting...

They didn't needed to know about...those...

Secretly, Line use a knife, trying to cut the tentacle.

Unfortunately, Shadow noticed it, and took Line's knife.

"No no no. Bad girl. You shouldn't do this. You know, it's hurting me."

 _"This is why he knew about it..."_ Line thought.

"Maybe we should attach them with something...a rope...or chains." Deathspare proposed.

"Yes. But if we use a rope, they would rip it off. And if it's chains, Line would use her electricity...it's too easy for her..."

"She is weak in that moment." He replied.

"But more she sleep AND eat, more she get forces. There is no problem ! Let's use a chain ! It won't break." Assure Shadow.

"Fine ! But if they escape, it's your fault." Finally agree Deathspare.

"You are not taking away lord Megatron and Line. Hands off !" Someone screamed.

Deathspare and Shadow didn't had the time to fight because the new come shoot them in the face.

"Dreadwing !" Megatron screamed.

"I'm coming my lord !"

"Grrr...Shadow...Let's get out of there..." Deathspare ordonned.

"Yes..."

Deathspare and Shadow disappear and Dreadwing realised Megatron and Line.

"Lord Megatron. Are you allright ?" Dreadwing asked.

"I'm fine."

"And you, Line ?"

"Ok ! But...something is like...burning my left arm..." Line answered, holding her arm.

"Let's see Knockout. Maybe he can help you..." Dreadwing proposed.

"Knockout know nothing about human anatomy. He is useless..." Megatron says. _"And more important...why I didn't ordered to kidnap a human medic for Line ?!"_ He thought in rage.

"Hmmm...maybe we can see someone..."

"No ! We are not seeing that "June Darby" for you ! She is with the autobots and I will not knocking at their door and say "hey guys ! What about call the mother of Jack for Line ? We have been under attack and almost get kidnap by two idiots." I'm sure they are going to help you after what I did during this war !"

"Lord Megatron is right...it's too dangerous to call the autobots only to call a human. Even if this human have medicals knowledge. Even for you, Line." Dreadwing explained.

"But...I was not thinking at June..."

Megatron and Dreadwing were standing there like idiots...

"And who the hell were you thinking about ?!"

"At an old friend."

* * *

In the forest, a shadow running through the trees, holding in his arms a basket full of herbs.

He have black hair and black eyes. He have an almost white skin.

He wears a black sweater, a Jean, white shoes and a labotarian jacket.

He went to a shelter, open the door and let the basket on the table.

"GRANDPA ! I'M BACK !!" He screamed, sure is grandpa heard him.

"I'M BLIND BUT I'M NOT DEAF !!" His grandpa screamed back.

The young man grimace face to the loud voice of his grandpa.

"I CAN HEAR YOUR GRIMACE FROM WHERE I STAND !"

Yes...he have a great hearing...

The young man took the basket and go in a beautiful garden. In the middle, there is a table where he let the basket again and this time, he work with the herbs, making cure for every sickness.

In front of his house, another young man, really similar to the first one arrived, and stay where he stand, feeling something.

He have beautiful blond hair, blues eyes, a almost white skin.

He wear a red sweater, a green cropped trousers, black shoes and a black jacket.

The young man didn't get in the house. He went directly in the garden and find his twin brother.

"Hi there Light ! How are you ? Still in your garden ? Why did you not put some flowers there ? It would be great !"

"Ash ! I'm occupied ! Would you please go in the forest and play with the animals you like you much ?!" Light screamed, really enraged.

"Aww...come on bro ! You stay here all the day ! The sun is beautiful !"

"And I'm making cure ! What will happen if you catch a big sickness ?!"

"And you ?! Think a little about yourself !"

"BOYS ! STOP FIGHTING IMMEDIATELY !!"

"YES GRANPA" The twins screamed back.

Suddenly, the bell at the door was tinkling.

"Who the hell came here into the nowhere ?" Ash asked.

The boys went to the entrance of the house and open the door to...

"Line !" They screamed again. ~~Everyone is screaming in this chapter...~~

"Hi guys !"

"Where is Ava ? She is not with you ?" Light asked.

"Kid ! Stop talking and explain why you are here right now !!"

"Yes Megatron ! Lemme talk with my friends first !"

"Who is Megatron ? You're boyfriend ?" Ash asked naughty.

At this question, Line became all red and almost faint. The idea of sleeping right now is about to seduce her right now.

"No ! He is my friend. And more than that...we can't have any romance." She answered.

"Why are you saying that...it's possible. You are from the same race." Light says.

At this, Line started to laughs until she can't even breath.

"Y-you sh-should-...ha ha ! Se-see by yourself !!" She says while laughing.

The twins didn't understood why she is laughing and get out. Only to finish with the mouth open and big.

"I'm taking back what I've says : it's DEFINITELY impossible for you to have a love story with him." Light declared.

"True. He would destroy you with his dick. If he have one." Ash says, with a naughty tone.

"ASH ! YOU ARE DESGUSTING !!" Line screamed, totally disgusted.

"What ? This is true ! Plus, I don't see any dick or something. He is naked."

"Hmmm...maybe I'll do some research on him...it's really interesting..."

"You'll have to ask him. I doubt he will let you touch his body."

"Even his private part ?"

"Even his private part."

"Also, he spoke about why you are there."

"Yes. I'll explain everything."

Later, after tell everything to Light, Line explain why she is there.

"So...if I understand...this giant is a robot, from a planet of robot who are in war with other robot who left their death planet to continue their war, finished on earth and trying to kill each other, and you and your sister are under the leader's protection." Light resumed, not really sure of what is happening.

"Yup."

"And he bring you up there because after the attack, you felt like your arm his burning ?"

"Hu hu".

"Alright. Let me see your arm."

Line let Light examine her arm while Ash talk with her.

"So...why he walk like that ? He wears nothing !"

"This is his armor. He don't need cloths."

"Yes but...how they does reproduction ?"

"This is none or my business. I don't need to know how they do...this."

"Would you both shut up ? I'm trying to figure out what is happening with Line arm."

"Sorry Light. About that...where Marcos ?" Line asked.

"He is blind. And too old to work. He is sleeping almost 16 hours each days." Light answered.

"Poor him."

Then, Megatron was impatient. He went to the garden and sit near them.

"Why this human is taking so much time ?!"

"I need more time to take my x-ray machine. I'll come back." Light says before leaving them.

"Are you kidding me ?! I don't have time for that !!"

"I'm sure you can wait a little longer for me."

"Hey, giant robot ! Do you have a dick ?" Ash couldn't resist to ask.

"Dick ? What is it ?"

"You don't know what a dick is ? It's a part of the body who give access to reproduction."

"Hm...are you talking about spike ?"

"Spike ?"

"It's our version of dick I think...but our schemes are different."

"GUYS ! I DON'T TO KNOW EVERYTHING OF THAT !!" Line screamed, her head totally red.

"Technically, I should do it in front of you for making me waste my time. But your sister insists to keep your innocent side. So, I'm taking this brat and you'll call me when you're done."

"Fine."

Megatron and Ash went to the other side of the garden and went in another place while Light went back to Line with a machine.

"Okay. I'm going to continue. If I find nothing, I'll have to use a IRM."

* * *

"So, explain your reproduction scheme."

"Well, on Cybertron, we have femme and mech. We both have a spike and a valve. But it's the code who decide if we are femme or mech."

"So you are a guy and a girl in the same time ?"

"NO !!" Megatron screamed, all red.

"Too bad. At least, can I see ?"

"You don't need to see ! It's private !!"

"C'mon ! We are alone and nobody is there."

"Still no. I'm coming back with them."

* * *

"Alright, Line. I know what's happening. There is something under your arm skin."

"What is it ?"

"Nothing. Just a spine. Don't worry. There is no poison."

"Cool."

"Are you done now ?! I'm tired of your brother !!"

"Yes I'm done. But I want to do some research about your species."

"You can come in the Nemesis." Line proposed.

"Wait. You didn't invited him to live on the Nemesis without my permission, did you ?" Megatron asked.

"Megatron. I need a doctor. Plus, Knockout will make him discover Cybertronien body and more. So, do yo-"

"I'm coming !!" Answered Light before Line finish her question.

"Where the hell did you find the time to make your package ?!"

"I'm super fast."

* * *

"Those are news clothes ?" Optimus asked.

"Yes. June gave it to me." Ava answered.

She is wearing a white shirt, a red top, a red brick skirt, and black shoes.

"It's fit on you."

"Thank you."

"Optimus !" Ratchet called.

"I'm coming my friend."

While Optimus coming to Ratchet, Ava went to Jack, Raph and Miko.

"Why did you change your clothes ?" Jack asked.

"To hide myself. My old outfit is a uniform of my family. The elder wear white, who appoint the fire, and the youngest wear black, who appoint the electricity."

"Why ? Why the white appoint the fire and the black the electricity ?" Raph asked.

"Surely because of that legend of Evaluna." Arcee answered for Raph.

"What ?" Raph his interested." A legend ?"

"Oh no...I don't wanna hear boring legend !" Miko moaned.

"Don't worry. It's a really cool legend." Assure Arcee.

"So go on. Tell us." Asked Jack.

"Well...let me see where to start..."

_It's a long time ago...more before than the creation of your system solar. And the creation of Cybertron._

_They where two brothers. Two twins. Primus and Unicron._

_Even if they where brothers, there were the exact opposite. Primus the creation, and Unicron the destruction._

_Their fight cause a big imbalance. And Evaluna didn't liked it._

_So, she went see the two brothers and stop the fight, warning that if they start again, both are going to pay._

_And she was furious._

_So, they both stop for a while and both felt in love with her._

_But she couldn't love both in the same time._

_Because she is one person with two side who love or Primus, or Unicron._

_So, because she loved Primus, but another part of her loved Unicron, she divided herself for them._

_The two part became Eva and Luna._

_Eva, a fire burning in the night, ready to guide every lost soul._

_Luna, a dark eternity through the light who never disappear._

_Primus had his part. And Unicron had his part._

_But he wasn't satisfied. He wanted Evaluna entirely._

_So, the war restarted. And this time, Eva and Luna where mad._

_Especially Luna, who became full of hate._

_She leaves Unicron and join Primus in this fight._

_At the end, you all know how it's end._

_When Primus get offline, he was placed in the middle of the planet where Luna use a lot of electricity to keep him alive. And Eva ise her fire to keep the place warm for him._

_Unicron get lost in the space, where nobody find him._

_And Eva and Lune became the moons on Cybertron._

"This is the legend I've heard. But I don't know how Ava and Line are on earth. Or why they are there."

"As I say earlier, it's as been generations we should have start our mission. Ours ancestors didn't even touch it.

"How have they be created ?" Asked Arcee.

"Hmm...by Primus power...and by Eva and Luna power too...I think. They gave us many advantages of being techno-organic..." Ava answered.

"This is cool ! Supers powers like supers heroes ! How do you do that ?!" Asked Miko, really impatient.

"We learn it since we are children. It's important to know what we can do with ours powers." Ava explained.

"This is so cool ! What you can do ?!"

"Well...I can control the fire...or fusion with the high temperature."

"Awesome !"

"But Line have more advantages with her powers."

"How's that ?!"

"Ask her when you'll see her." She answered with a smile.

Suddenly, the computer of the autobots base detects a signal.

"This is from the decepticons." Ratchet informed.

"Ratchet, open the link." Optimus ordonned.

"It's could be a con trick."

"And if Line has a problem ?" Ava asked.

"Fine...I'll open it..." Ratchet agreed.

When Ratchet opened the Link, it's was Megatron face who appeared for them.

"Why hello Optimus."

"Megatron, what do you want ?" Optimus asked.

"He want to make a truce !" Line screamed on the background.

"What ?! Lord Megatron would never do an insignificant thing ! Would he ?" Starscream protested.

"Silence everyone ! I'm trying to have a talk with Prime !!" Megatron screamed to everyone.

"Megatron. Do Line says the truth ?" Optimus asked.

The warlord sighed before give an answer to Optimus. "Yes. This is true...we have been under attack."

"By who ?"

"A Cybertronien and a techno-organic : Deathspare and Shadow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah ! This is longer than I thought. Welp...maybe in the next chapter, something else will happen. See ya.


	3. ! Rap coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big alliance, more information, a fight, maybe some rap and two new characters. Who are they ?

**Autobots base**

"Megatron...have you say Deathspare and Shadow ?" Ava asked.

"Yes. Why ? Do you know them ?"

"Well...I've heard something about Deathspare. He is a huge pervert. And like to frag...also, he is Shadow's partners...Deathspare is a neutral and Shadow is a techno-organic renegade. He is also a huge pervert and unfortunately have a big crush on Line." Ava explained.

"Yuck...let me guess...I'm on the red list of Deathspare ?" Megatron asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Frag it...well...as Line says, I want a truce."

"And why would you do a such thing ?" Arcee asked.

"Because they left this." Megatron press a button and show the WRONG image. The image is a picture of when he was taking and bath and he is playing with a yellow duck in plastic.

"Oops...wrong image..." He says, blushing.

This time, the right image appeared and show the picture of a list of things to do.

\- Kidnap Megatron and Line.

\- Kidnap Optimus and Ava.

\- Frag/fuck them all.

\- Stole their powers and give to our queen.

\- Keep them as pets.

When Megatron see they are all disgusted, he couldn't resist.

"Yeah I know. This is disgusting. Seriously, why keeping Ava, Line, prime and me as pets ? Honestly, only Optimus would be enough."

"MEGATRON !!" Optimus screamed.

"My fault. Couldn't resist." Megatron smirked.

"Fine ! We'll have a truce ! But don't ever mention that !!"

"So we both agree that you'll need my help and I need yours."

"Yes."

"Yay ! Let's let come aboard !!" Line screamed.

"Absolutely no. I'm will not let them enter in my room." The decepticon says.

"And what do you have in your room to not let us come to the Nemesis ?" The wrecker asked.

"A lot of-" Started Line, before she get cut by Megatron.

"Nothing ! Absolutely nothing ! Bye !!" And Megatron cut the video call.

All the autobots didn't knew what happened...they just...stand there...waiting something happen...

"I wonder what Megatron can hide in his room..." Miko wondered.

"Me too..." Raph confirmed.

"Knowing Megatron, I'm sure this is something he feels ashamed to show..." Says Optimus.

"Like what ?" Ratchet asked.

"Something...just something..." Answered the prime.

* * *

**The Nemesis...**

"You almost revealed my secret !!" Screamed Megatron.

In his room, this is a big mess. Datapad on corner, weapons in another...is that an old blanket who smells like that ?!

Oh. And a BIG collection of mlp figurines on the desk.

"Pff...I don't understand why you feel so ashamed by your little collection of toys for little girls..."

"THIS is the problem ! If anyone know about that collection, I'll lost all my credibility as a tyrannical leader !! Do you really want that ?"

"Not really."

"So shut up and say nothing about it !!"

"'Kay...can I race with Knockout ?"

"Yes...you can..." Megatron sighed.

* * *

In the medbay, Breakdown enters, searching is mate.

He didn't find him. Knockout wasn't here.

So where he is ?

"Hey. Do you have any idea of where is Knockout ?" He asked to a soldier.

"Well...I've seen him with Line. I think he took a space bridge." The soldier answered.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Earth, somewhere in the Nevada.**

"Ready do to illegals things ?" Knockout asked to Line, sit to the conductor place.

"Ready to do illegals things." Line answered, ready to race.

Next them, they have the big bad luck to have Vincent...the bad guy of Jack school.

"Ava have talked about him...he is a bad one..."

"Well...let's make him cry." He proposed.

"Hell yes." The young girl agreed.

Next them, Vincent open his window and tried to start a talk with Line.

"Hey little girl. This is not a place for babies !" He screamed to her.

"What ? Have a problem with children with talent to race ?"

"Don't cry after me if you loose."

"Pff...coward."

When the race started, Knockout and Line where the last one.

But they quickly get more speeds and quit immediately get seconds, just near Vincent.

The adolescent was checked : how a young girl of 12 years old can beat a 16 years old ?!

 _"I'm not 12. I'm 15. It's because I'm a techno-organic...I grow slower than the humans ! Dang it..."_ Line thought.

The race gave adrenaline to Knockout and Line. Who will win ? Who will taste the bitterness of losing ?

And Knockout and Line pass the finishing line ! Full of glory !!

Vincent went mad. He get out of his car and go to Line, open the car door winning a discret "watch the paint !" from Knockout.

He took Line by the arm and get her out the Aston Martin.

In back, she gave him a punch in the nose and get back in the car, where Knockout roll out full speed.

* * *

Back in the Nemesis...Megatron wasn't happy...he was in a real bad humour.

It has been 4 hours since Line get out to race with Knockout and they're still not back in the Nemesis.

Oooh...Ava will offline him...for ever.

Pit, he can't imagine her rage...

He don't want to be burn by Ava's flames...

Oh Primus...help this poor guy...

And then...

"Soundwave. Ground bridge please." Knockout asked.

Megatron heard Knockout's message because...he was just next Soundwave...

And when Soundwave opened the ground bridge, nobody get out...

Still nobody...

Nothing...

And much time he should wait ?

"Soundwave...try to contact Knockout..."

"..."

"How's that there is just static ?"

"..."

"He do not answer ?"

"..."

"You think something bad happened ? Hey ! You're giving me a really bad feeling !!"

"Lord Megatron." A vehicon called.

"What ?! Don't you see I'm talking with Soundwave ?!"

"Yes but...we have a signal...and he want to meet you..."

"Arrr...give me the coordination."

Then, Megatron went out of the Nemesis and go to the coordination. Fortunately, this is not really far away.

When he arrived to the coordination, he find nothing. It's was in a forest.

And then, he finds them...

Deathspare and Shadow.

And Shadow was preparing someone to his pleasure...

"Aaw~...I've told ya, Shadow. The leader of the decepticons would came for her little pet~..."

"Mmmh...yeah. You were right."

"Enough of this. Huge me back my doctor and the kid or-"

"You will do nothing. Or if you want to fuck your little pet until she scream my name in pleasure." Shadow said, licking Line's check.

She was above Shadow's knees. He was touching her body, and fortunately, not her private part. And Megatron knew the consequences of a rap.

"You what Megatron ? I'll give you a chance of getting away with your pet and your medic. You used to fight as a gladiator. Fight me. If you win, you can go back to the Nemesis with them. But if you lose...well...I'll do what I want with you. And Shadow will fuck her so hard she will not be able to walk."

"Deal."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

_"Where is my son ? Where he can be ?"_ Thought a femme of Cybertron.

"Still thinking about him ?" Asked a human.

"Yes."

"How he look like ?"

"I don't know. I've meet him only when he was a small sparkling...a new spark."

"You...didn't raise him ?"

"No. He was taking away from me when he was born."

"This is horrible."

"Yes. It is. And you ? Do you have any children ?"

"Yes. I have twins."

"It's have been hard."

"No. I couldn't raise them."

"Why ?"

"For security. If someone knew they're my children, they would be in danger."

"You are really grave to left yours children with someone else."

"I've left them to my twin sister."

"What a coincidence."

"I know, right ?"

* * *

He his strong, Megatron can't denies it. He tried to shoot him in the face, but he RIP his cannon off.

And then, he punch him in the face, and was destabilize, before Deathspare kick his knee and make him fell down.

He lost. Megatron, the champion of the pits of Kaon lost.

Line moaned in fear, and crisped herself when Shadow touch between her legs.

"Yes...now Let's having fun, sweetie~..."

She was paralyzed. She tried to see Shadow's face, but couldn't. She were afraid.

"Leave her alone !!" Screamed Megatron.

"A deal is a deal, Megatron. Now, shall we start ?" Asked Deathspare.

"What are you going to do ?"

"Let's just I really want to frag your valve, right here, right now." Deathspare answered.

Before Megatron could protest, Deathspare was already pinning him, holding his two arms with one servos and caress his interface panel.

In her side, Shadow rip off Line's shorts and already thrust 2 fingers inside her.

"P-please...I...I don't w-want this..." She pleaded, trying to close her legs, and in tears.

"Don't. Don't try to get away. Your friend make a deal. You should be mad at him for that. This is his fault." He said, keeping her legs spread. "Hmmm...I think you are ready."

"What ?!"

She didn't had the time to understand what he said, before she felt something bigger at the lips of her vagina.

"No ! No no no no !!" She screamed, terrorised.

But her complain fall in deaf ears and Shadow penetrated her.

Line screamed really loudly and Shadow started to hammer her vagina, more in more stronger and more in more faster.

"Did you heard your pet ? Soon, you will scream like her." Have said Deathspare.

He suddenly rip off Megatron's panel interface and thrust brutally two digit inside, making Megatron grunt uncomfortable and in pain.

"Stop..." The decepticons leader whispered.

"Why ? You don't like it ?" Deathspare didn't care if Megatron liked it or not. All he wanted was frag him so hard.

And then...his digit felt something...

"Is that...a seal ? Oh my...this is the jackpot ! I can't believe it !!" Deathspare screamed, happy of his discovered.

"A seal ? What-...haaa...is it ? Oh...she is so tight..." Shadow asked, still fucking Line.

"This is the virginity on Cybertron. Kinda a barrier in the valve. Break it signifies take the virginity and I'm going to be the first of Megatron." He explained, licking his derma.

While Deathspare explained, Shadow change his position with Line. He put her on her knees and hand and still continues to hammer her.

Meanwhile, Deathspare released his spike and position it in front of Megatron's valve. He couldn't allow that and tried to get out where he is, and maybe, save Line.

"Ooh...I'm about to cum !" Shadow screamed. He went more faster and hammer Line with more strength.

"Don't...don't do it inside m-me !" Line was desespered. She lost what she tried to keep. She didn't wanted to be dirty.

"I can't...hold it !" He came, with a scream.

When Line thought it was done, she where totally wrong.

"You know what ? I'm tired of hears you squeal." Shadow started. He position his dick in face of Line's lips and forced inside. "You better suck. And don't try to bite." He warned.

Suddenly, a scream have been heard. Deathspare was inside Megatron and brutally break his seal.

The decepticon thought he already face worse. But he was totally wrong. This is pain is more than he thought.

Energon was getting out his verge valve, worse than Line's vagina.

"Oh yeah...here's where you should be from the beginning, you base cast ! Here, getting fragged like a whore ! So tight...I must admit, im surprised you still keep your seal until now ! Oh...I fell I can already surcharge !!" Deathspare was more than happy. He was euphoric. Proud.

He took Megatron's knees and pinning them against his chest, changed his angles and hit a sensible point inside him, changing his scream of pain into scream of pleasure.

"S-stop..." He whispered.

"What ? I thought you like it. You don't like getting fragged, you slut ? C'mon ! Say that my spike his good !" Deathspare ordonned.

He couldn't hold it. Deathspare surcharge inside Megatron and make him also surcharge.

The decepticons warlord felt ashamed. He felt pleasure by someone who dominated him. Who rap him and who his the partner of the one who rapped his friend.

By the way, Shadow cum inside Line's mouth and forced her to drink it all. In that moment, he noticed something.

"Oh. She didn't cum...I'm gonna arrange it." Shadow declared.

"No ! Don't touch it again !" Line didn't wanted him to touch her.

"Stop screaming. I'm not gonna thrust my dick inside again." He looked at Line'a vagina and noticed the blood inside. "Hm. You're bleeding."

"The fault of who ?!" Line says, trying to close her legs.

"Stop panicking. I'm gonna make you cum." Shadow ignored Line and start to lick her vagina's lips.

"W-...what ?!"

She couldn't believe it was good. But she was fighting against. She was dirty enough and she wanted to stop it.

And something was...growing inside her stomach...

Suddenly, it was exploding.

It's at this moment that Line understood she cumed.

"Deathspare and Shadow !! Stop it right now !!" Someone screamed.

* * *

**A little earlier...**

"Optimus...I've detected a decepticon's signal alert." Ratchet informed.

"Which decepticon would call autobots for help ?" Bulkhead asked.

"It's seems to be Knockout..." Says the doctor.

"What is he's problem ? His paint job is scratched ?" Arcee asked.

"Nope. It's saying "please come to those coordination. And please, take a blanket for a human and a blanket...at least bigger than Optimus." This us what it's saying." Ratchet answered.

"Why does Knockout would want those blankets ?" The wrecker asked.

"Dunno...maybe it's a trap." Arcee answered.

"Whatever the problems between the decepticons and the autobots, we are going to help Knockout. Ratchet, open the ground bridge." Optimus ordonned.

"Right now, Optimus." Ratchet went activated the ground bridge and open it.

"Autobots, roll out." Says Optimus, before all the autobots transforms and take Ava with them.

* * *

**Present moment...**

"Man...can't we have a little pleasure here ?"

"Dunno, Deathspare. But those autobots are nothing to us."

"Shadow ! The prime is with them ! We have to full back !

"Alright...and we take them ?"

"No. Or they are going to chase after us."

Deathspare and Shadow disappeared and left in the ground Megatron and Line.

"Oh my...Line !" Ava went to her sister with the blanket and covered her with.

When she felt her twin, Line grip her and didn't let her go.

"Ava..." Her voice sounded like a small whisper. She didnt had force anymore.

"Shhh...it's alright...everything is okay, now..." Ava assured.

In the same time, Megatron didn't had enough courage to look at the autobots. He was rolled around himself, trying to covered his abused valve.

The prime had pity for him. He know how Megatron feels, and how hurt is it. So, like Ava did to Line, he tried to preserve his proud by covering him with the blanket.

"Megatron...we are going to take you and Line to the base." Informed Optimus.

"Whatever, prime." Megatrom replied.

Then, Knockout get out of the shadow's of the forest.

"Hey ! You are not going to let me in the forest !!" The decepticons doctors screamed.

"And why should we take another con with us ?!" Asked Bulkhead, not really happy.

"Because I am Megatron's personal doctor and he may not let yours look at him." The evil doc answered.

"Fine. We are going to allow you in the base."

Once inside the autobots base, Ratchet first, panicked when he saw Knockout. But when he saw Megatron in the prime arms, he immediately make place for him in the medbay.

"Jack, call your mother, please. We need her." Ava's asked him.

"Alright. But what happened ?"

"It's...a long story...I'll explain later."

"Oh...okay..."

**Meanwhile...in the medbay...**

"Megatron ! Would you please let me see the damage of your valve ?!"

"I will not let you see it, doctor ! Enough people have seen it !!"

On the examination table, Megatron did not spread his legs to Ratchet. And when he tried to see his valve, Megatron gives him a hit with the peds .

"I've told ya. He will not let anyone else examine his valve."

"Then, are you going to examine him ?"

"Of course, Arcee."

Ratchet let Knockout near Megatron and did not directly goes to his valve.

"My liege. Would you allow me examine you ?" Knockout asked, still with respect to Megatron.

He did not answered. But then, Megatron thought and allow him to examine him.

Until suddenly...

"Hey ! Is that Megatron ?! What he is doing here ?! And what he is doing here in the medbay ?! I thought you were enemies !!"

"Miko ! Get out of here !!" 

"But Ratchet ! I've never seen him ! Not close enough !!"

"Get out ! This is personal !!"

While Ratchet was getting Miko out, Megatron hide himself under the cover.

"Megatron ? My liege ? Are you alright ?"

Knockout tried to know why Megatron hides. And then, he understood what he need.

"I think he need a place where he can't be disturbed. He need privacy." Knockout informed.

"You can transfer him in my room. My berth." Optimus proposed.

"No. Everyone is going to get out of there." Knockout informed.

"Hey ! This is my medbay !" Ratchet replied.

"And he his my patient ! And he need to feel safe ! Now you are all going out or I'll do it !!" And this time, Knockout transform his servos into a saw.

"Okay.. we're all going out !!"

And they finally get out.

"Megatron ? You can get out. Now allow me to finally examine you."

* * *

When June arrives, she went immediately to Ava and Line.

"What happened with her ?"

"My sister have been rapped..."

"Jack, take Miko and Raph somewhere else and do not came back before 3 hours."

"Mom...what's happened ?"

"None of your business."

Jack didn't understood what happened or what is happening. But he still took Miko and Raph outside and didn't came back.

June didn't lose time and examined Line.

"Still bleeding...I'm going to the pharmacy and buy some medicine. For now, she will take something for the pain."

The mother of Jack took a medicine from her back and give it to Line.

"Make sure your sister take it while I am to the pharmacy. I'll be back in a while." And she goes to the pharmacy.

Ava gave to Line the medicine and the pain started to get less strong. But still, Line needed her sister.

* * *

Knockout was putting his digit inside Megatron'a valve, applicant a medicine pomade.

And, in the bad timing, Optimus and Ratchet went inside medbay.

"Knockout are you-..." Ratchet wanted to says something...but finally decided to come back later with Optimus, pushing him out of the medbay.

Knockout event noticed that Megatron hides under his blanket...again...

* * *

When Megatron and Line received the appropriate medical attention they needed, a reunion have been opened in the base.

"Okay now what's happening ?! Why can't we see the big M and Line ! I've wanted to meet her !!" Miko exclaimed herself.

"Well, Miko...this is a sensible subject...we can't talk about it like a movie." Optimus explained.

"And ? We are a team ! We deserve to know it !" The young girl replied.

"Fine...if you insist...Megatron and Line have been raped."

"Oh. Which femme have took advantage of him ?"

"Hum...this is not what you are thinking..." Optimus didn't know where to start...

"Well...you see, in our race, we have femme and mech...but, both can carry a sparkling."

"What ?!" Jack didn't believe what he heard.

"We have what we call spike and valve. The traumatisme his the same than the humans."

"So...someone have..." Raph didn't dare to finish what he was about to say...

"Yes. Someone did."

* * *

The autobots didn't knew what to do with Megatron and Line. So, they decided to let them rest before talk to them.

Again, in the day, Ratchet have detected another signal.

"Optimus. I've detected another signal. An autobot, this time."

"Ratchet, open the ground bridge."

* * *

"Ouch...Magma, are you alright ?"

"Don't worry, Eva. I'm fine. But you ?"

"I'm okay. I'm a techno-organic, you know ?"

"Yes. This is true."

The femme and the women heard the opening of a ground bridge and saw Optimus and the autobots.

"Magma. You are still alive."

"I'm Optimus." The femme answered.

She his beautiful. Her silver paint job shining in the light and her faceplate are white than the snow. Her protoform his red and she have blue optics, like every autobots.

"And who is this human ?" Arcee asked.

"I'm Eva. A techno-organic." She introduced.

The women have a white skin, brun hair and blues eyes. She wear a dress. The top of her dress his red and the skirt his white with red flowers.

"Follow us. Maybe the decepticons have detected you." Optimus proposed.

* * *

Once at the base, Magma could let her friend with the other humans.

Meanwhile, Magma was with Optimus.

"Did you find him ?"

"No...I'm still searching my son..."

"I'm sur you will find him, mrs Magma."

"Oh please. Don't call me like that. I'm feeling old."

"Like you want."

After they talk a little, she get informed of the situation. She was a little surprised that Megatron, the decepticon warlord have been...attacked and abused, like his friend.

So, she went to the medbay to see if it's true. But when she enter in, she heard a song. Her song.

She couldn't believe it. This tyrant know her song. Only one mech have heard and know it and it's her mate. And her mate had probably learn it to her son.

She went to him, slowly, holding the place where her sparkling had grown before come to Cybertron.

And she see him. Humming this song she know.

And when he saw her, he immediately stop and hide again under his cover.

* * *

When Eva went to see the twins, she felt something familiar when she saw them.

And then, Ava sing a lullaby.

Eva was surprised. Only her know that lullaby.

"Tell me...where did you learn that lullaby ?" Eva asked.

"Before came to the world, every children forget what happened before the birth. But sometimes, they have exception. And I'm one of them. Only me remember what happened before the birth. But Line remember nothing..." Ava answered.

"So, when you were about to born, you already had memories ?"

"Yes. It's really rare. But it's happened."

 _"I can't believe it..."_ Eva thought.

"What's your name ?"

"My name is Ava."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ! Megatron and the twins know a lullaby. Ava and Line know the lullaby of they're mother and Megatron the lullaby of his carrier. What will happen next ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mother have to go, Line and Megatron are still healing, what is happening in the end ?

_"Mama...carrier..." A mech heard next him._

_"My little sparkling...my son...don't cry. Sire his here..."_

_The mech took his son in his arms and start to sing a lullaby._

_This lullaby could be heard in all the mine, but every mech were in recharge. They could still hear it in they dreams._

_In the mine, you will never see the sun. But the only light you need...is the one you can have with your family._

* * *

This is the first time since the great war that Megatron had dream about his carrier...and his dark past.

He was so proud when he see the light for the first time...the light of the sun.

But this femme...she is look like so much like his carrier...

He had so many questions. Where is his carrier during this hole time ?

Maybe she is death...maybe she is alive.

Even if he want to speak, he feel do weak and vulnerable...he can't even look right in the optics of the others. He fear his own weakness.

How in the world, Megatron could lose a fight ?! He never lose !

This thought made him feel something uncomfortable inside his spark. Something he ever feel since he start to train at fight.

Sadness and a feeling of being dirty.

He don't want to let his tears flow in his faceplate. He have to keep a strong image of him for his soldiers. If he fall, any mech would follow him.

And then, something break inside him.

He let his tears flow outside his optics.

Fortunately, he was under his cover. Nobody could see him.

He just have to be quiet.

"Megatron ?" Someone called.

Oh scrap.

Fortunately, this one don't know what he is doing.

"Are you crying ?"

Ok...

Forget it ! I take it back what I've say.

He know that ~~the mighty~~ Megatron is crying.

"Go away !" He screamed.

He didn't want to be see in a such moment of vulnerability.

"I understand you want to be alone...but if you ever need something, please, call me."

Megatron heard footsteps coming near him. He started trembling by fear...of what ? Other mech ? Maybe a second effect of what happened...

When the footsteps stops, nothing happened. He felt a glare at him. Then, the footsteps restarted and this time, they were going away.

When he hear nothing, Megatron started to calm down and look outside his blanket. He found a note on the table and read :

_"XXX XX XXX_

_Call me if you need help._

_Optimus"_

For a moment, Megatron felt in security. Only for a little moment. And then, a sob get out of his vocal box, and this time, he really cried loudly.

* * *

Since she wokes up, she hasn't take off her arms around the height of her sister.

"Line...I know that you are scared...but I really need to go to the toilet..." Ava's said.

"Maybe I can hold her while you are occupied." Miko proposed.

"Yeah. And we can help you if you are tired." Jack also proposed.

At Jack's presence, Line started to be afraid and tighen harder her sister in her arms, around her height.

"Line...you're hurting me...you tighten me too hardly..."

"Why is she acting like that ?" Jack asked.

"She is afraid of you." Ava'a answered.

"What ? But...I didn't hurt her." The man replied.

"You did nothing to her. But a man hurt her. Her body and her mental are afraid of all man because she fear that a man repeat what Shadow did." Raph explained.

"Exactly. And she also fear Miko because she don't know her." Ava glare at her, not sure to thrust her to keep her eye on Line.

"Don't worry. I'll look at her." Assured Miko.

5 minutes later.

Line was on the floor, on a carpet.

She didn't wanted to be hold by Miko because she is still a stranger to her. But she was not glaring at her, but Jack.

And everytime they were trying to hold her, she hasn't stay still. On the contrary : she were starting to whimper before starting crying. They've only stop at this step.

"Pff...why is she still on the floor ?!" Miko screamed, almost scared Line.

"Shut it down, Miko ! She is still sensible. And you almost scared them." Jack tried to calm her friend.

"Yeah but...she don't even let me touch her."

"We don't need to touch her. We just have to be sure she is safe and not brusque her."

"Yeah yeah...you know what ? I'll leave to you." And the girl started to leave Jack alone with Line.

"Wait ! I can't stay with her without a girl !"

"Yeah. Then fend for yourself." She said, before leave Jack completely alone with the young girl.

Jack started to panicked when he heard a sob. He slowly turn, showing os face to Line and see her lips trembling a little.

 _"Oh no..."_ Jack thought. He knew it's a really bad sign...

And suddenly, Line have started to cry loudly.

"No no no no no no no !" Exclaimed Jack, trying to calm Line.

Worried by the cry, Eva went to Line and sees the problem.

"Miss Eva !"

"Worry not, Jack. She is a techno-organic. If you want to calm her, there is a simple technique." The women said, and let her hand in front of Line's face.

The young techno-organic is still crying but less louder than before. She still have som tears on her face, but start sniffles Eva's hand.

The smell calm her down, remembering to Line her sister and her mother.

She then took Eva's hand with her hand and took it against her face, making understand Eva what she want.

Eva then caressed her face and take advantage of the situation, took Line in her arms and rocked her.

Line felt comfortable. She wrapped her legs around Eva's height, her arms around Eva's neck and let the sleep come.

Finally, she felt asleep in Eva's arms, letting Jack completely with no voice.

"Here. She is calm, now."

"Wow...that was...pretty fast..."

"Mommy..." They heard.

"I want my mommy..." Line said in her sleep.

"Poor little thing...separated of her mother by the death..." Eva whispered.

* * *

Optimus feels bad...

He wanted so bad to take in his arms Megatron. But he knew he will not tolerate it and get mad and scared of him.

Actually...Ratchet told him that usually, mech getted raped get scared of the gender of his rappist, on Cybertron.

And it was kinda true...

When Optimus get back to the medbay, he saws Ratchet and Knockout trying to examine Megatron again.

And this one was so scared that he was agitated.

Hitting Ratchet faceplate and scratching Knockout paint job.

In his optics, Megatron was scared. Maybe less scared of Knockout because he know him. But not enough to consider him "safe".

And then, he saw him, almost begging Optimus to come and save him.

What he did surprise everyone, he tends his servos to Optimus.

Maybe he consider him "safe" because he knows him for ages now.

"Optimus...you should give your servos to him."

"Even if I don't like it, Knockout is right...Megatron need someone with who he feels safe. Or else, he will not let us examine him."

The prime didn't have the choice. He went to the decepticon and took his servos in his own.

"Everything is alright, Megatron. They won't hurt you." Assured Optimus.

The examination was fast. But for Megatron, it's was an eternity.

After the examination, Knockout and Ratchet had to go...and unfortunately, Optimus too.

"Megatron...I can't stay here."

But he didn't wanted to let him go. He WON'T let him go. He needed someone.

"O-Op-timus ! Pl-plea-se ! D-don't let m-me here a-alo-ne !" His voice sounds like broken, screaming with static.

"Megatron ! Calm down !" Screamed Optimus. But it's was worse. Megatron was more panicked than before.

Optimus was lost. He didn't knew what to do. He have a team to lead and a Megatron totally vulnerable and unstable mentally.

It's was a luck that Magma heard what happened in the medbay.

"What is happening ?" She asked.

"Well...I have to lead my team...and Megatron need me. I can't leave him like that. But I can't let my team without a leader..." He explained.

"Maybe you can let me try."

"Well...he is afraid of all the mechs around...ok...maybe not Bumblebee...but still..."

"Jus let me try and we will see."

Optimus agreed and tried to take off Megatron's servos of his own...ok, it didn't worked...

The femme chuckles a little and started to approach Megatron.

She was still someone Megatron don't know...but something feels...familiar.

When she take her face with her servos, he started to calm down a little.

Then, she started to song his lullaby.

First, he was surprised. His sire learn this lullaby to him.

And then, he started to get relaxed and appreciate it.

He finally let Optimus servos off.

The femme went up the med berth and rocked him against her chest.

She isn't small like Arcee. She was almost tall than Optimus.

And Magma and Optimus heard something from Megatron...

"Carrier..." He whispered in his sleep.

Optimus and Magma didn't expect this...but...maybe the smell or the lullaby make him feel like...he was in his carrier arms...?

Well...this is a big question...

"Optimus...where does he came from ?" She asked.

"He came from the base cast. From the mines. Why ?"

"I...have a strange feeling...like if I already know him. But I never seen him."

"This is a question we will answer later. For now, I have things to do."

And then, he left the femme alone with the warlord.

* * *

Later, in the day, Megatron and Line where alone together, the little girls on Megatron's chest.

Until now, they've say nothing. But maybe it's better than nothing.

The base started to feel safe for both of them. They just tense when someone come in the room. But however...nothing grave.

And then, Magma came in the room. Surprisingly, Megatron seems a little happy.

"Hello Megatron. And Line." She greeted.

"Morning." Greeted Line too.

Megatron said nothing, not really use to be vulnerable.

"Tell me, Megatron...where did you learn this lullaby...?"

"This is my personal life. You don't need to know it." He quickly answered.

Magma sighed and sit down on the berth where Megatron had lied down.

"Once, I've been a high cast on Cybertron. My own family tried to marry me to another high cast, even a big old Cybertronien." She started to tell him. "I've hated that tradition. So, I went to the mines, trying to escape them. And I've meet him."

The story started to be interesting. Megatron and Line stayed focused.

"The first time, I've didn't trust him. But everytime I went to this place, he was there. I didn't wanted to move from where I was. So, I've just prayed that he goes away. "She continued. "And one day, he brought me an energon flower."

"Energon flower ? This is really rare." Megatron exclaimed himself.

"Yes. So rare that my family, even the high council, couldn't have it. I was surprised. Energon flower is my favourite plant...and his too...not because it was rare or bring a lot of shanix. But because it's really beautiful..." She explained. "And then, he says..."would you be my friend ?" I was more surprised. But he wanted me as a friend. Maybe more. I wondered "Why he brought a flower ?" He answered that he didn't knew how to start."

Her story seems to be really beautiful. Maybe more than the stars. A fairytale.

"And since this day...we've started to date. My family noticed that I didn't really care about what they have been doing. I was only thinking about him. And one day...I've break one of the most important rules of my family."

"What is it ?" They both asked, hungry of curiosity.

"I've gave him my seal."

"Why you didn't have to do it ?" Asked Megatron.

"Because I was a high cast. I had to preserve myself. But also because the one who take the seal of a bot, the bot is the propriety of the one who take the seal. And in one word : marriage."

"Hé ?" Did Line.

"Let me explain myself. In my family, when a mech or a femme became adult, the family of this one have to choose a mate for him or her. For the femme, it have to be fast. But for the mech, they can take all they time. And this is what my family tried to do. They didn't knew about it. Until they found a mech for me. I didn't wanted him. So, I've left my home and bonded with this mech of the mine."

"And you get a sparkling with him." Megatron guessed.

"Yes. I had a sparkling with him. But I've never meet him." She said sadly.

"Why ?!" Line asked with brutally.

"Because this mech had to pay a lot of debt. And they quickly sold my child." Magma answered with tears on her faceplate...and a death glare.

"So, I'm asking you again, Megatron...where did you learn that lullaby ?" She asked again to Megatron.

He did not answered. Until he feels uncomfortable.

"I've...learn from my sire..." He answered.

"Who is your sire ?"

"He is dth-3-t-9. Also called Greenmarks."

The optics of Magma were big. She couldn't believe it.

"Do you know you his your carrier ? Who is the one who carried you and learn her lullaby to your father ?" She asked.

"No. I don't know if it a she or a he." The decepticon answered.

"It's me. I...learned this lullaby to your sire. And I carried his son for him."

Slowly, Megatron's body start to shake. He couldn't believe it. His carrier his Surely in front of him. The carrier he so badly wish to meet and hug.

Wish he abandoned, 5 millennia ago...

Carrier...for a little, this word seems so strange for him...

They didn't need to do any test. A bond started between Megatron and Magma they reconnected a bond forgotten for a long time.

And before Megatron could pronounce anything, Magma kiss his forehead.

"Be well soon." She said, before get outside the medbay.

And when she went out, Megatron fall in the vapes.

* * *

Later, in the night, Eva was telling a story to Ava and Line.

"And then, Eva sealed her sister in the darkest galaxy of all the universe, and no one ever seen her."

"I've always liked this story !" Line said.

"Me too. But...where did you heard it ?" Ava asked.

The women chuckles, with her finger in front of her mouth, trying to hide it.

"This story is in my family for a long time ago." She answered.

Suddenly, Line put her hands on Eva's face. She seems to trying to recognize who is she, maybe...

"How it's...strange..." She whispered.

"What is it, dear ?" Eva tried to understand.

"I have the weird impression to know you...but I can't remember..." Line answered.

Eva took Line's hands and rocked her.

"It's time to sleep, little bird...you have a lot of things to do, tomorrow." She whispered.

Line quickly fall asleep and Eva took Ava somewhere else in the base.

"Your sister is really special." The adult says.

"Yes, she is. She was born weak. But grows stronger." Assure the young girl.

"I can see it."

* * *

The morning came. Too faster for Megatron and Ava.

The warlord of the decepticon and Line could get up and walk a little in the base.

And then...they've noticed some baggage...

"You are both awake." Eva says.

They did not answered immediately. Just a little "yes" with the head.

"Eva. We have to go."

"I'm coming, Magma. Just...come and say goodbye to your son."

"I'm coming."

When Magma finished with her baggage, she came to Megatron and hug him.

At first, he tried to resist. But he made an effort because it's her carrier.

"Thank you..."

"Why are you thanking me ?"

"Because if you didn't meet my sire, I wouldn't exist today." He answered.

She wanted to bad to stay with hus son. But her and her partner have to go.

"Goodbye, son. And take care of your similis."

They didn't let them the time to question them about the similis.

On the roof of the base, Ava was looking the direction of where her mother and the carrier of Megatron go.

"Ava...does Eva is your mother ?" Optimus found her on the roof and doubted about something...

"Yes. She is our mother." She answered, 2 minutes after.

"Why didn't tell it to Line ?"

"Because she need and maternal figure and she is too attached. Plus, Eva had to go. She wouldn't let her go if she knew it was her mother."

"I...I understand..."

* * *

**Somewhere...on the heart of the earth...**

Shadow and Deathspare were alone. They're still remember the day where they took the rest of purity of Line and Megatron.

At the moment, they are screaming when they've cumed.

"Oh Primus...he is a drug..." Deathspare have says.

"Yeah...for a while, a could call this girl a totally whore." Shadow replied.

"I can't stop thinking at him...how he screamed..."

"He he...same with her..."

They didn't noticed the coming of something...or someone...

 _ **"This is what you both are doing when you have nothing to do ?! Masturbing yourselves likes teenagers who never had any girlfriend ?!**_ _ **"**_ He screamed so loudly that he surprised the two perverts, caught in they naughty activities...

"T-this is not what you think, master !!" They both screamed.

 _ **"Ah yeah ? This is totally what I think !! And if you want my opinion, you two are disgusting !"**_ He is mad...really... _ **"It is a miracle that my best spys did they jobs...isn't, Eva and Magma ?"**_

"Yes, master." They both says.

_**"Now, you two can have your...price."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait...who is it ? And why Magma and Eva are with them ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A message from Shadow and Deathspare, the autobot come to the Nemesis, Megatron and Line stays together...what will happen, then ?

It has been some days seen the departure of Eva and Magma. Line is in Ava's arms and Megatron is a little close to them, still don't trust the autobots.

"Optimus. Someone is trying to contact us." Warned Ratchet.

"Ratchet, open the connection." Ordonned Optimus.

When the computer of the base was connected to the unknown one who called them, a dark image appeared on the monitor.

And two similar faces...

"Why hello there. How are you, Megsy ?" Asked Deathspare...

"I miss you, little bird. Come to daddy~, come~..."

Line hide herself behind Ava, and Megatron stay calm as possible.

"You will not let your dirty hands on my sister." Declared Ava.

"Hmph. Someone have an anti-bug ? Seriously, I see one. You see ?" Have says Megatron, pointing the screen.

"Yeah...really funny...are you calling me "bug" ? Asked Deathspare, knowing the answers.

"Oh no. I'm not calling you bug. You ARE a bug." Growled Megatron, starting to be angry.

"Does a bug could frag you like I did ? I'm sur you want again, you slut." This time, Deathspare went to far.

Megatron started trembling, afraid of what he is going to say.

"Megatron ?" Called Optimus. "Did he...?"

"Yes he did !" He suddenly screamed.

"So this is true...they are here..." Declared Ava.

"How's that ?" Asked Arcee.

"I've felt the forces of an army...and one who may be the leader." Ava answered.

"Yup ! And our boss will be the most powerful with the power of the prime, Unicron's blood and the Evaluna power !" Declared Shadow.

"You're talk to much, Shadow ! Shut up a!" Screamed Deathspare.

"Enough." Ordonned Optimus. "What so you want ?"

"We want Megatron, Line, Ava and you, Prime." Answered Deathspare. "The power of two similis reunites is powerful. But two couples of similis is the greatest !"

"This word again...what is it ?" Asked Miko.

"Don't your scientist tell you ?" Started to explain Deathspare. "Between the Cybertronien and the techno-organic, there is a bond. But, there is always one stronger than this bond. Take example on Ava and Prime. Ava is the similis of Optimus and vice-versa. Sometimes, they do some things in the same time, have the same thoughts. Or else, one soul for two bodies."

"That is disgusting !" Exclaimed Miko.

"Not really. If you look closer, it's really powerfull..." Started Ratchet. "I've heard that two similis have a big power. The techno-organic have the energy and the Cybertronien is the motor."

"Oh ! It's remember me ! Once, me and Megatron we're training in a forest ! And suddenly, when he shoot with is canon, he made a big hole !!" Line tell.

"True. I didn't expect a such power of my canon. But this is Line the one who boosted his power...all the techno-organic can do that ?" Asked Megatron, after share his thoughts.

"Yes. All techno-organic have some power. But not all." Ava answered.

"Anyway, we are still waiting for your answer. You have one week." Says Shadow.

Then, the screen get totally green.

The connection was lost.

Optimus and Ava had sad look in they're eyes. They were in a dilemma.

"Prime...you are not-"

"Worry not, Megatron." Cutted Optimus. "We are not going to surrender. Not after what they did to both of you."

"Prime is right." Line's sister says. "I will not let my little sister with them."

"Ava, you are 15, like me."

"Yes. But I was born first."

"Unfair !"

* * *

**???**

In the darkest prison, a mech and men, trapped together, waiting.

They can do nothing. They are trapped. They have nothing, only they life.

They seems to be...weak. They are malnourished.

Why are there here ? What they have done ?

"Here. You can have your price." A voice says.

A femme and a women came together. The mech and the men recognized them.

"Magma !" The mech screamed.

"Eva !" The men also screamed.

The womens went to the mens arms and hugged them until they suffocated. Nah, it's not true ! The hug is soft and nice.

And then, they were asking for apologies.

Greenmark didn't understood why, but knew something happened.

"Magma...what happened...?" The mech asked.

The femme didn't answered. She was too quiet.

"Magma, answer me !" He suddenly screamed.

The femme still answered him

"We betrayed ours childs." Eva finally answered.

The two mens were choked. How the mothers of there child could do something like that ?

"Eva...Magma...what have you done ?" The men asked.

"Eric..."

* * *

The children were bored...they didn't knew what to do.

Then, Raph get up and walk around the base.

A little longer the base, he heard like a "bip".

He took it and bring it to Ratchet.

"Hey Ratchet."

"What is it, Rapheal ? I'm busy."

"I've founded this. What is it ?" He show to Ratchet what he found and slowly showed fear.

"Raph...where did you found it ?"

"Somewhere in the back of the base..."

In the same moment, Megatron and Line arrived and noticed the little device in Ratchet's servos.

"What is it ?" The decepticon leader asked.

"It's seems to be...a device...but of what ? And where..." He answered...

The answer of they question quickly came when an explosion hit the base.

Optimus and the autobots get out and seen a warship, not the Nemesis but something else, aiming the base.

"Megatron ! Give to Ratchet the coordination of the Nemesis !" The Prime ordonned.

"What ?! Why ?!" The decepticon asked.

"We are under attack !!" Bulkhead screamed.

"We're all gonna die !!" Screamed Knockout.

"You've been quiet for all the episode and this is now you act ?!" Arcee screamed to Knockout.

"Actually...the author had forgotten my magnificent paint job...and my super presence." Declared Knockout.

"What are you waiting to marry Arcee ?!" Miko Exclaimed herself, like usual.

"MIKO !!" Everyone screamed.

"What ? We need a couple."

At the end, Jack and Raph attached her and gag her to let her quiet. Some audios are safe now.

Megatron gave the coordination of the Nemesis and everyone evacuated to the warship.

Will Knockout explained to the crew what is happening ( and jumped some details ), Megatron and Line went to they room.

The crew wasn't happy about the new. Especially Starscream who almost be up to par his name.

At the base, Deathspare and Shadow destroyed everything. Nothing here, nothing left.

"Damn ! I was so excited to see her." Shadow said.

"Yeah. At the end, we failed our mission..."

"The boss will have to wait a little longer than we expected."

* * *

"So...what is the plan ?"

"The plan is, Bulkhead, to stop the sbire of...who are we fighting ?"

"Optimus...we are fighting against th decay..."

"Ava...how do you know it ?"

"I know...because..."

"I'm one with the decay."

Everyone turn to Line, who stand just in front of her.

"Line..."


End file.
